


Wash

by Satan (CherryBones)



Series: The Land of the LSPD [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Gen, i just wanted to write this leave me alone, i missed writing little junk for these dorks, workin at the car wash~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too damn hot to be outside washing cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash

Burns' reasons are bullshit and everyone knows it. Downsides to being the subordinates though, because here they are anyways.

From the moment the Chief stepped into their office and distracted them from their work of bringing down a gang encroaching on the Fake AH Crew's territory, Farmahini knew something was up. He was grinning, too bright and too amused as he launched into a speech about ‘working for the affection of the community’. But it came down to one simple thing he wanted them to do.

He wanted them to have a fucking _car wash_.

And they couldn’t say no.

So now they were out in the boiling summer heat waiting for the next car to take an interest. Gibson already had his shirt off, of course. Luna too. Marquis looks like he's about to, and from the look on Demarais's face as Luna torments him, he's well on the way to doing it just to get him to stop. Farmahini gets the distinct impression he's being saved for last.

He's right, because as soon as the others are shirtless, Luna's manic gaze turns on him. He doesn't give him the satisfaction of annoying him into joining, just rips his off and revels in the vaguely disappointed look that befalls the spider in their midst. Gibson hoots, Farmahini flips him off.

And so now Los Santos's finest, and arguably most corrupt, lawbringers are all standing around shirtless beneath the burning sun. He glances at the precinct and sees Dunkelman standing in the window, grinning and snapping photos on her phone. He flips her off too for good measure. She just laughs and he knows she's sending them to every single crew member in her contacts.

Life sucks when almost every person you know is connected through the biggest crime organization Los Santos has ever seen.

And as if to pound in how monumentally fucked over he is, the people of the city seem to very much enjoy the sight of them all shirtless, as the amount of people coming through practically doubles as soon as every chest is revealed. Their work just gets harder and harder too, slaving away until they’re all sweating and panting, laying against any available surface. Luna opens up a bottle and just pours it all over Demarais, who lets out a weak sound of protest at the coldness of the water before just soaking in it. They’re all hot and disgusting and Farmahini hates everyone. He’s semi-debating marching back in and quitting when a very distinctive Roosevelt comes tearing around the corner and parks itself squarely in their workspace, the horn still finishing up its piece. The side window rolls down and Farmahini has _zero_ problems telling Geoff to go fuck himself, boss of the Fake AH Crew be damned. He just laughs harder and sits back, waiting, shit-eating grin firmly planted on his face. Farmahini can practically _hear_ Burns cackling away inside and so he petulantly sits out while the others clean, rolling his eyes when Luna decides that this is a ‘sexy’ car wash and perches on the hood, getting himself half-covered in suds in the process. He resolutely doesn’t grin when he hears complaints from inside the vehicle, yelling at Luna to stop it, but he certainly wants to.

Finally the car is clean and the others take great joy in flipping off the Roosevelt as it drives off again, no doubt with their phones loaded with their humiliation.

Farmahini sighs, and tries not to smile.

He doesn’t succeed.

 

 


End file.
